angel of darkness
by linoy19997
Summary: Even the DEVIL is an ANGEL. Lucy is a professional assassin that gets a new mission from the head court. What will happen if things won't turn out like she thought? Will she survive or not? Only time can tell. I do not own FT ,NaLU and other pairing. hurt/comfort, humor and romance
1. Chapter 1

Angel of darkness

Even the DEVIL is an ANGEL. Lucy is a professional assassin that gets a new mission from the head court. What will happen if things won't turn out like she thought? Will she survive or not?

Only time can tell. I do not own FT

My name is Lucy, just Lucy. Ever since I was a kid I've been forced to learn how to assassin people. Now I'm 17 (almost 18) and this is a special day for me. This is the day when I'll get my 100th mission, but I don't have someone to celebrate with.

I had my first mission at the age of 15, it was to kill some weirdo that threaten my boss, the look on his face still hunting mw in the little sleep I have.

My specialty is guns. I have about 12 different kinds of guns:

AK-47

Steyr AUG

QSW-06

TEC-9

USP

CZ75

AMT Hardballer

FN FNX

FN FAL

M16

TAR21

FN Five-Seven

Or as I call them:

Libra

Aquarius

Capricorn

Scorpio

Loke

Aries

Virgo

Taurus

Gemini

Cancer

Pisces

Sagittarius

Yeah… I know…. But I don't have any friends in here. Since we were young they've been teaching us that in our world it's "kill or be killed" therefore we had to compete on our place and kill everyone who is in our way.

Which means that I had to kill every single person who was in my way' even if it means killing my friends. Ever since I had a trauma, I can't feel anything now and it really doesn't matter to me… its easier doing my missions that way.

Right now I'm on my way to the boss' office, like I said before: this is my 100 mission! No one ever got to 100 missions without being discovered or killed.

Oh and I forgot to mention, my code name is "Angel" only because I look all kind and princes and stuff but you have to remember: the devil is a fallen angel as well so don't you dare underestimate me. I arrived the boss' office and opened the big wooden doors.

"Angel"

"Yes sir"

"Mission number 100 is ready. Are you going to accept it?"

"Yes sir"

"Remember, once you accept the mission you can't turn back"

"I'm well aware sir"

"Ok than, your next mission is an undercover mission. You have to infiltrate the headquarters of the mafia 'fairy tail' and take down the leader, Makarove, if you'll get caught and deliver any information about our organization you'll carry the consequence. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

* * *

 **so thats chapter 1 for ya!**

 **Lucy: how come i'm assassin?**

 **linoy: why not?**

 **Lucy: geez i was just wondering... anyway, it looks fun!**

 **Linoy: i know, right! ahem... Lucy?!**

 **Lucy: Y-yeah?**

 **Linoy: YOU FORGOT YOUR LINE!**

 **Lucy: oh, right! sorry ^^" please RxR or else she would kill me!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was on my way to Fiore, Magnolia. What a weird place, the city's design was old and authentic.

Before I left the head court I took my bag and putted inside all my guns. Some may say that I'm a freak but honestly, who gives a damn on other peoples?

Now I'm in the airport waiting for my flight and since I have nothing to do I decided to take a look in the Duty-free. I have my precise bag with me where I keep my high-tech' equipment, this way I can figure out where all the security cameras are and hack them.

It's been 2 damn hours and I'm still waiting! What a god damn slow airport!

* * *

My flight has been waiting for me for about 1.5-2 hours. Ha-ha my bad ^^"

I put all my bags in the airplane and went to my seat.

There's some weird blond next to me, she looks kind of familiar but I brushed it off.

"Your hair is wired, it's funny"

She said it so casually I almost didn't pay attention, right after she said that she turned to the other side with a bored face.

"Thanks…. I think…"

I said unsure how to response to what just happened.

She gave me a glance and turned again to the side, stare at nothing.

I'm pretty sure you already figured out my name but you guys cannot say it out loud instead you can call me by my nickname: Salamander. As long as you read this you must keep the following information:

My name

Age

The name of the mafia I belong to

And that's about it. Now back to the airplane. I still couldn't figure out from where that blond is but I'm sure I'll remember sooner or later.

The plan took off and my motion sickness started. I passed out, yeah that fast.

* * *

That pink-hair dude just passed out next to me and he's drooling all over my precise bag… I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! Calm down Lucy, the flight will end in no time. I felt the vain in my forehead pope out from anger but I can't just kill every person who pisses me off.

I pushed that guy out of my way and off my bag, I double checked my guns and bombs, making sure that the idiot didn't activate anything that can blow us in the sky.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

We are about to land and the pink guy is still out so I punched him in the face, making him to growl.

I stood up and took off the plan as fast as I can.

So this blond-girl just punched me. I got up and noticed that we're in Magnolia, I guess I need to thank her for waking me up tho I think that the way she did it was a bit harsh…

I walked out the plane and went to search for the weird girl. I went to the cafeteria and saw her talking to herself, maybe she have a mental issues? Anyway, I still need to thank her so I walked to her.

* * *

 **Linoy: that's it for chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Lucy: Hey! Why Natsu thinks I'm crazy?**

 **Natsu: *appeared out of nowhere* because you are**

 **Lucy: what did you just said?**

 **Natsu: N-nothing**

 **Lucy: *get ready to chase Natsu***

 **Natsu:*run for his dear life***

 **Lucy: NATSUUUU *chasing Natsu like a maniac***

 **Linoy: *sweat drop* ok… I'll go save Natsu so please RxR**

 **Linoy: LUCY!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was talking with my contact-guy, sting, when that weird guy from the airplane came to me.

I stopped talking with Sting and turned to pink boy.

"Hey! Thanks for waking me up back there but you could do that without punching me in the face, ya know…"

"Whatever pink-boy, while you were out you drooled all over me AND my things so I had to get revenge. Got that?"

"CON'T CALLS ME THAT! My hair isn't pink, it's salmon"

"Whatever floats you bout"

"Err, I was just being nice but I guess it was a mistake _Blondie_ "

I gave him a death glare which made him gulp and turned away. I had to calm myself down again. _Breath in, breath out…_ I heard him "tch"Ed and walk away.

"Angel" Sting spoke from my communication device and snapped me back to reality.

"Yes, sorry Dragon! This pink boy I told you about came to me, saying thank you…"

"It's OK, anyways, you said he has pink spiky hair and he passed out on the flight, correct?"

"Yes"

"It sounds familiar. Let me check it for you and call back"

"Ok, thank you Dragon"

"No problem! And when you're finish with your mission maybe will go on that date you owe me"

I rolled my eyes. This damn bustard won't let go huh? We made a bat and I lost which means that I need to take him out on a lunch and pay for that pig.

"Bye Dragon" I sang with a playful voice.

I hang up the phone and drifted to my thoughts. I called Sting because I needed a background check on that dude. He got too close to me and I grew suspicious. You can never be too caution can you?

I broke my line of thoughts and went to the parking lot. Now all I need to do is join one of the strongest mafias in Fiore. Easy-peasy, don't ya think?

* * *

Geez, what's up with her? Is she trying to start a fight with me on purpose?

After I left the cafeteria I went to the parking lot, once there, I saw ice-princess, Juvia and Lissana waiting for me.

"Can you be any slower, flame-brain?!"

"What did ya say ice-cube?"

"So you're deaf too? Do you have any other problems I don't know about? I bet ya do"

At this point we both clapped our foreheads together and glared to each other.

The girls sweat dropped and called us to get inside the car.

* * *

After about an hour of driving with that cold-head we got to Fairy-Tail. To be honest I was surprised that the car didn't blow up on our way here. But it will happen soon enough, there is no stop for that.

"Hey! Ash for brain! Your head is gonna explode if you'll think too much and I don't feel like cleaning your brain juice off the floor"

I shot him a glare.

"None of your business popsicle! But if you must know I was thinking about that weird girl I met on the airport, I was trying to figure out what's her deal but then you spoke and I got the need to threw up"

Gray stood up from his seat and so am I but when we were about to start a fight the fairy queen aka Erza came through the doors.

"Are you two idiots fighting?!"

"N-no Erza! We're best friends! See?"

We acted as best buddies as soon as that sentence left Gray's mouth.

* * *

 **Natsu: since when I'm afraid of Erza?!**

 **Linoy: I don't think you should say it when she's right behind you ;.;**

 **Erza: what did you say?!**

 **Natsu: n-nothing! I was just saying how great you are!**

 **Linoy: guys! No fighting in my room! I don't want to clean Natsu off my walls again**

 **Lucy: *grins evilly towards Natsu* so that means I can beat the crap out of him out?**

 **Natsu: LUCY! Erza? A little help?**

 **Erza: even I know that you should NEVER get to Lucy's bed side, you're alone here. Sorry!**

 **Linoy: *another fight starts between Lucy and Natsu (and by fight I mean: Lucy beats the crap out of Natsu)* *sigh* I guess I need to break ANOTHER fight, Erza?**

 **Erza: right! Please RxR if you want Natsu to live**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 _xxqtpie66xx_ _chapter 1 ._ _Jan 6_

 _Great I love this so much! Keep writing!_

 **Thank you so much for reading my story! I'll try to keep updating fast ^^**

 _Guest_ _chapter 1 ._ _Jan 6_

 _Update soon :)_

 **I'll try! Finals are coming but when I have time I'll write, promise! Thank you for reading! ^^**

 _Hatsune Miyu_ _chapter 2 ._ _Jan 6_

 _Why does Natsu think I'm crazy? Well because you are. On Lucy just wait until you find out that Natsu is part of fairytail, oh just you wait._

 **Thank you so much for reading! I made Lucy a bit psico but it's fun, don't you think? Her character's going to be a lot more crazy. Hope you'd like it!**

* * *

 **Till next time! See ya' ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

I went to the nearest hotel in town called "Fiore's fairy", the name is kind of wired but who am I to judge? I had my suitcase and back-bag with me and I entered the hotel. The design inside the hotel was pretty old, something like the 15th century. It was warm, quiet and creepy BUT I like creepy things, they're so unexpected!

I went to the counter to check in but found nothing but an empty chair. I shrugged and walked inside the counter. Every key was in its place _I guess I'll have the entire hotel to myself than_ _._ I took the key to the last room and went to the lest floor, floor 21. it's something I learned when I was 7 or 8: always stay on the last floor when you're on a mission because that way the bad guys will have hard time finding you, and this is good for you!

I entered the room and set my things. I opened my spy system and putted it on the bed.

I set in front of it and started to apply different codes so I would be able to enter the organization computer system and pull out more info about my target.

 **Makarov Dreyer**

 **the head of Fairy Tail mafia.**

 **Also known as "The Master"**

 **hair color: white**

 **description: looks like a dwarf with a big mustache**

I sweat dropped about the way it was written, who wrote that!? Sting? On a second thought it's possible so scratch that.

 **Age: 88 for all we know**

 **relatives: one grandson called Laxus – also known as "The Thunder Dragon"**

 **Makarov treats all the mafia members as they were his children.**

This isn't going to be easy but I'll make it like a big girl. I nodded to myself and went to the kitchen that was in the room and made myself some chocolate-milk :3

WHAT?! I NEED my daily sugar so keep quiet!

* * *

 _ ***Ring! Ring! Ring!** *_

damn you…

 _ ***Ring! Ring! Ring!***_

shut up!

 _ ***Ring! Ring! Ring!***_

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN CLOCK!" I punched my clock and sent it to the wall… great, now I need to buy a new one T.T

I got up of my bed and went to the restroom to wash my face. Today I need to find out how can I sneak into fairy tail.

When I was done I went to my kitchen and made myself breakfast before I'll starve to death.

* * *

(in the street)

OK, so this is the plan:

I'll enter fairy tail, then go to Makarov and challenge him to fight me. During the fight I'll show them that I have some skills and-

"hey there! Are you new here?" someone yelled to me.

She was a beautiful women with white hair and a broom I her hands.

"y-yeah"

"oh cool! I'm Mirajane Strauss, what's your name?"

"Lucy" well shit… I spat this out without thinking, oh well, there's no going back now

"well Lucy, would you like to join fairy Tail? It's like a second family" she said happily.

I was stunned! I guess entering Fairy Tail won't be that hard after all ^^

"sure! Why not? But are you sure you want to let someone from the street entering?"

"why. Of course!"

"K"

Well then… here goes nothing! I took a deep breath and pushed the doors.

The moment I stepped in I froze.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

* * *

 **Natsu: COME HERE YOU DAMN BLOND!**

 **Lucy: DON'T YOU YELL AT ME, PINKY!**

 **Linoy: * gets popcorn and a beach chair, seats and watch the show :3 ***

 **Natsu: IT'S SALMON**

 **Lucy: wow, you really are stupid**

 **Natsu: you're the one to talk -.-**

 **Gray: don't go and yell on random people, pyro freak!**

 **Lucy: HEY! I'm not some random person! I am a human being with a pink unicorn like everybody else!**

 **Natsu and Gray: *sweat dropped***

 **gray: she really dose have mental issues huh?**

 **Natsu: *nods***

 **Lucy: I heard that!**

 **Linoy: OK! I heard enough! SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!**

 **Natsu, Gray and Lucy: * whimpers ***

 **Linoy: thank you darlings! ^.^**

 **Lucy: please RxR**

 **Natsu: hey! I was going to say that!**

 **Lucy: SHUT UP!**

 **Gray and Linoy: * sigh and sweat drop to the scene ***

* * *

 **I want to thank my new followers:**

 **03102001**

 **Animefreak4evr**

 **Rweeks**

 **thank you guys! It means a lot to me!**

 **See ya next time! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

 _Flashback:_

I sat in the corner of the room, staring at nothing. I was about 4 years old when this happened. The suddenly opened and in the doorway stood a girl with red hair.

"Hello, can I come in? It's kindda cold out here"

I nodded at her and she entered the room. I lived in an abandon room I found, it's better than living in the street so yeah…

Anyway, the girl came and sat next to me but I paid her no attention.

"My name is Erza what is yours?"

I kept silent and got up. I walked to the other corner of the room and sat.

"What is wrong with you? I was trying to be nice!"

"If you want to be nice then get the hint and leave me alone!"

After that she left me alone but stayed in the room.

It's been a year since Erza came and every day we held a different fight. One time about food, room to sleep, covers and sometimes we just got on each other's nerves and picked a fight. At the end of the year we hated each other's guts.

When that year ended I left the room and joined my current organization.

 _Back to present day_

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE YOU STUPID BLOND?!"

"Well, hello to you too Erza" I smirked at her.

A vain popped in her forehead and she turned red like her stupid long hair.

"Erza, do you know Lucy?" Mira asked

"Yeah and I wish I didn't"

"Oh Erza dear, it's not a nice thing to say, ya know?" I told her in my most polite ton.

"WHO CARES?!"

By now the mafia's members was mostly scared by Erza's anger and confused about how we knew each other and what could have happened between us. I chuckled lightly at the sight but decided to answer her question first.

"What do you think I'm doing here dumbass? I'm joining the mafia"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

At this point our foreheads clashed and we practically shot lightning to each other.

The rest of the mafia was long gone except for Makarov whom separated us.

"Now childes, clam down and Erza, go find salamander, I need to speak with him. In the meanwhile… Lucy was it? We can talk in private"

Erza huffed and went to find that salamander dude, I smirked as I watched her go.

"Now that we're alone, I have some questions to ask you. One, why do you want to join our mafia?"

Obviously I couldn't just tell him that my mission was to kill him so u had to lie.

"I heard that this place is like a second family and I would love to have one for a change" It wasn't all a lie… I want a real family for a change after all those years that I was tortured and left alone but I didn't want id with the enemy.

"Ok. Next question, are you aware of the dangers during your stay here?"

"I well aware"

"Well then, my last question is: where would you like your tattoo?"

"Tattoo?"

"Yes child, to announce you being part of us you need to have a tattoo with our symbol, where would you like to place it?"

I thought for a moment… _where is the best place to put it so I can cover It later?... oh I know!_

"On my right side of my belly in metal black and silver"

"Very well then! Go inside the room over there and wait for Mira to come"

"Ok"

I walked to the room he told me about and waited.

You must be thinking _you had a chance to kill him and get away with it! Why didn't you take it?!_

Well to answer your question I need to make him and the rest of the mafia trust me enough so I can kill him and make it look like an accident so they won't suspect me right away and discover from which organization I came.


	6. note

Massage to the stories:

Heyyyy! So my finals are finely over which means that I can start writing again! ^ ^

I'll start writing today

Till next time

Linoy OUT *salutes and walks away dramatically*


End file.
